Many components for use in the high-temperature range have a single-crystal (SX) structure or one which is solidified in a columnar form (DS).
This leads to further increase in the mechanical strength compared with a nondirectionally solidified component (CC).
Column-solidified components are more economical to produce than single-crystal components.
However, these directionally solidified components have disadvantages in terms of mechanical strength compared with single-crystal components.